


На полпути

by dfvl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке kasmunaut: «Хочу психологичного, реалистичного фемслэша (любой пейринг) с метафоричными и яркими боггартами. Какой-нибудь необычный взгляд на этих существ. Скажем, героини уживаются со своим боггартом и одомашнивают его».</p>
            </blockquote>





	На полпути

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/gifts).



> 1\. Песня, которая цитируется бесчисленное кол-во раз — это Livin’ on a Prayer by Bon Jovi, а джазовая версия в конце это она же, но от Postmodern Jukebox (отличные ребята, советую). 2. В тексте этого нет ни словом, ни намеком, но Снейп уполз, поэтому АУ. 3. ООС всех, включая боггартов. 4. Упоминается Шерлок Холмс, Доктор Кто и Эркюль Пуаро. 5. миллиард благодарностей за вычитку kasmunaut!)))  
> не знаю, зачем это всегда указывается, но писалось на фест "Бестиарий в моём багаже" на Polyjuice Potion, 2016

Сначала это была квартирка в Лондоне, небольшая — крохотная — но в центре. Это, впрочем, было неважно, Лаванда тогда подрабатывала у Розмерты в «Трех метлах» и аппарировала каждый день, а Парвати в основном лежала на диване и смотрела на стены и потолок, изредка протягивала руку к окну, из тонких трещин дул холодный воздух, и это было приятно. К вечеру она собиралась с силами, вставала, готовила ужин или просто прибиралась — район был магловский, в доме не было ни капли волшебства, но вещи будто сами вылезали из шкафов и падали на пол, грязные кружки появлялись на столах, тарелки сбивались в кучи по углам, а вся кровать была в раскрытых книгах. Парвати не помнила, как пользовалась хоть чем-то из этого, но прибиралась, готовила нехитрый ужин, если это не был день, когда еду приносила Лаванда, и на ежедневный вопрос отвечала, что новых вакансий не было, или что никто не ответил, или что сегодня у нее не было настроения этим заниматься.

Когда Лаванда первый раз увидела эту квартиру, она скривила нос, чихнула, но улыбнулась на фразу Парвати, что здесь они будут совсем как Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон из книжки.

— Я буду Холмсом, — сказала Лаванда, — я помню, что он прекрасно одевался, а ты у нас и так красивая.

В этом была вся Лаванда. Из толстой книжки, которую она читала все лето — Парвати изнывала тогда, ждала письма, хотела узнать, понравилось ей или нет (книгу вернулась с совой, внутри лежала записка в одно слово: «интересно») — из всего этого она запомнила только то, что Холмс хорошо одевался.

Когда выяснилось, что пенсии от Министерства и зарплаты Лаванды не хватает даже на эту квартиру, была другая — чуть больше, дешевле, но в Ист-Энде. Сначала они смеялись, что вот, мол, героини войны, не побоялись пойти против сотен Пожирателей смерти, а на улицу по вечерам выходить боятся, но скоро это стало не смешно. Они каждый раз брали с собой палочки, каждый раз волновались, что придется отбиваться от пьяных парней, но больше — что придется объяснять в Министерстве, зачем колдовали в присутствии маглов.

Глупо, но самым ужасным были не люди на улице, не соседи слева и снизу, которые без конца скандалили, били посуду (сколько же у них ее, каждый вечер спрашивала Лаванда), не соседи сверху, у которых без конца верещал младенец, а соседи справа. Они знали, что у кого-то наверняка будет орать музыка, но даже у младенца сверху диапазон криков был больше, соседи справа слушали, и слушали, и слушали одну единственную песню. Через неделю там Парвати возненавидела ее, музыку, слова, отдельно Томми и Джину всем сердцем, как не ненавидела никого и никогда.

Когда они выбирались погулять, Парвати отказывалась заходить в магловские магазины:

— Вдруг я ее услышу? Мне тогда придется достать палочку и изображать сумасшедшего волшебника, знаешь, чтобы зайцы по всему магазину, фейерверки и пикси толпами из каждого угла.

Лаванда смеялась, и это было хорошо. Плохо было, что квартира была дешевле, свободных денег оставалось немного больше, но и позволять себе они начинали тоже — больше, деньги кончались, они таскали немного из отложенных на квартиру, и все стало ровно так же, как было в предыдущей, только бесконечная музыка из-за стены, пластиковые окна, в которых не было трещин, и пьяные, обдолбанные, неадекватные люди на улицах в ассортименте.

А потом родители купили им дом. Они, конечно, врали, что он достался от какой-то дальней родственницы, о которой Лаванда никогда не слышала, но им уже не было десять лет, чтобы в это поверить. Началось все ужасно. И родители Лаванды, и родители Парвати хотели посмотреть, как они живут, но в эту квартиру их нельзя было приглашать. Парвати придумывала одну отговорку за другой: они то уезжали куда-то в гости, то были ужасно заняты на работе, но болели чем-то страшно заразным, и в конце концов, однажды утром, когда сонная Парвати сидела перед открытым шкафом, разглядывала платья, юбки и мантии и думала, выбраться куда-то попить кофе или остаться дома, в дверь позвонили. Это были родители Лаванды, и она была в ужасе. Они, впрочем, — тоже. Разговор был долгий, неловкий, мама Лаванды разглядывала порыжевшие от старости кухонные шкафчики с таким видом, что было ясно, если сейчас на нее выпрыгнет оживший Сами-Знаете-Кто верхом на бешенном гиппогрифе в обнимку с десятком Пожирателей, она не удивится. Отец Лаванды пил чай, пытался не кривить лицо, хотя уже по упаковке было видно, что это не лучший напиток в мире, спрашивал что-то, как там с работой, как с развлечениями, как там у Лаванды с личной жизнью, и Парвати думала, интересно, будет ли еще хуже, если она сейчас им признается.

Она не стала проверять. С работой отлично, с развлечениями тоже, нет, о карьере в Министерстве они пока не думают, район не очень — ну, бывают и хуже, а личная жизнь, сами знаете, не стоит бросаться на каждого встречного, потому что пора бы уже замуж. Выбор есть, конечно, от поклонников не отбиться, но они пока ни в чем не уверены.

Когда они наконец ушли, Парвати аппарировала в Хогсмит, хорошо хоть не забыла переодеться, бросилась к «Трем метлам», вытащила Лаванду на улицу и в красках рассказала о проблеме.

Лаванда вздохнула, взъерошила волосы, явно выругалась про себя и сказала:

— Надо было, наверное, не покупать те туфли, а искать квартиру получше, да?

— И без сумки от Шанель мы бы обошлись, — согласилась Парвати.

Они посмотрели на сумку и хором согласились, что нет, не обошлись бы.

— Что теперь делать будем?

— А что тут уже сделаешь? Можешь опять работу поискать. И успокаивайся, ничего ужасного не случилось.

Лаванда была права — за тем исключением, что их навестили сначала родители Парвати (те же вопросы, тот же ужас и разглядывание шкафчиков, хоть они и выглядели в разы лучше, Парватти отмывала их несколько часов), а на следующий день — Падма.

Она как обычно выглядела шикарно, разговаривала серьезно, а смотрела — с легким презрением.

Парвати с раннего детства знала, что в их паре она — неудачный близнец, Падма была умнее, сообразительнее, и вообще лучше. В Хогвартсе Парвати пересмотрела свои взгляды, с ними учились близнецы Уизли, и в их отношениях не было ни тени соперничества, они не выясняли, кто лучше, потому что были лучшими друг для друга. Она думала иногда, как отреагировала бы на смерть сестры, смогла бы пережить, прийти в себя, снова шутить и улыбаться — Парвати страшно не любила в себе это — она знала, что смогла бы.

Падма посидела у них недолго, заглянула в шкаф, пробормотала, что, мол, теперь ясно, куда все уходит, спросила, собираются ли они рассказать или так и будут всю жизнь играть в подружек. Лаванда на это улыбнулась своей самой обворожительной улыбкой и спросила:

— Яда в чай ложечку или две? Думаю, одной хватит, фигуру ведь надо беречь.

Ситуацию спас сосед справа, о-о-о, донеслось из-за стены, мы на полпути! О-о-о, живем молитвами! Возьми меня за руку, все получится, клянусь! Ну и все остальное, что в этой песне было.

Падма вздрогнула, пролила чай на светлую мантию и скоро ушла.

А через неделю четверо родителей рассказали им о доме. Маленький, три спальни на втором этаже, гостиная и кухня — на первом.

— Большой чердак, — сказала мама Лаванды, — если вдруг захотите стать художницами, из него можно будет прекрасную студию сделать.

— Находится на окраине Нортгемптона, не Лондон, конечно, но отличный город, мы все посмотрели, и сходить есть куда, и, может, найдете там работу какую-нибудь по душе, магов там много, — сказала мама Парвати.

— А еще, — добавил отец Парвати и подмигнул, — там родился Одиннадцатый. Если вдруг встретите, не забудь сфотографировать и взять автограф.

— Какой одиннадцатый? — спросила Лаванда, когда они ушли.

— Доктор, — ответила Парвати, — но, по-моему, новость о доме была интереснее.

— Дом, — сообщила Лаванда, — значит, дом. Но мы про другое говорили, доктор, говоришь, а доктор кто?

Шутка была дурацкая, но как не засмеяться, если тебя повалили на кровать и щекочут, верно?

***

— Может, и правда, не купили, — сказала Лаванда, когда все коробки оказались внутри, и они наконец огляделись, — может, и правда, в наследство достался.

Дом был старый, но светлый, в гостиной стояла куча мебели, накрытая белыми — уже посеревшими — чехлами, и пыли в нем было больше, чем самого дома. Нужно было все вымыть, выкинуть, вывезти ненужное, хорошо было бы это сделать до переезда, но хозяин их квартиры внезапно женился и решил, что хочет жить там. Можно — с ними. Потом, когда они торопливо скидывали вещи в коробки, Лаванда сказала, что подумала достать палочку и сделать с ним что-нибудь ужасное, а Парвати почему-то в голову пришло только схватить что-нибудь тяжелое, сковородку или ботинок на высокой платформе, и ударить его по голове. Желательно, несколько раз.

Но это было три дня назад, а теперь они стояли в собственном доме, среди коробок, чехлов для мебели и пыли — и не чувствовали радости. Начинать убираться не хотелось, они привели в порядок одну спальню, с самым большим окном, нашли — конечно, в последней коробке — постельное белье, застелили кровать и улеглись в привычную позу. Рука Лаванды на талии Парвати, а та — обязательно на правом боку, иначе не выйдет уснуть.

Уснуть все равно не получилось, в доме было слишком тихо, ни криков, ни звона бьющейся посуды, ни Джины, которая мечтает сбежать и плачет по ночам, ни Томми, который ее утешает.

— Если бы мы были нормальной парой, — сказала Парвати, — если бы это был подарок на свадьбу, дом наверняка был бы чистенький, с новой мебелью и весь в шариках и ленточках.

Лаванда усмехнулась, прижалась ближе:

— Мы и без всяких шариков отличная пара.

Обычно они не говорили об этом, не о чем было говорить, без разницы, кто что о них думал, что знал, о чем догадывался. Но в окно светил фонарь, Парвати не было видно всего лица, только светлую прядь через щеку и прикрытые глаза — они были грустными, поэтому она вылезла из-под одеяла, нашарила на полу палочку, махнула ей, и по всей комнате разлетелись цветные воздушные шары и тонкие кудрявые ленточки.

Лаванда улыбнулась — хорошо, по-настоящему. Парвати залезла обратно, поцеловала ее, и после этого уснуть получилось, пусть в доме и было непривычно и даже немного боязно.

На следующий день началась эпоха великих открытий, или как это Бинс называл. Они полностью вычистили спальню, вытащили наружу миллион полных мешков мусора, отмыли шкаф, а через десять минут, после того как Лаванда подмела, отмыли его еще раз. Развесили одежду, и это заняло бы меньше времени, если бы каждое второе платье не оказывалось из тех, о которых они уже забыли, а значит, его нужно было примерить и выяснить, кому подходит больше и на чью половину вешать. Те, которые хорошо подходили обеим, отправлялись в середину. На третьей коробке шкаф кончился.

— Перерыв! — объявила Парвати.

Они привели себя в порядок, навестили ближайший супермаркет, накупили два пакета вина и сладостей, вернулись домой и вспомнили, что у них нет холодильника. Шоколадки и конфеты отлично устроились на столе, вино можно было попить и теплым, но что делать с мороженым?

— Кладовка! Тут ведь есть кладовка.

Лаванда осталась искать ключ, Парвати ушла переодеваться, но через несколько секунд побежала обратно, потому что Лаванда закричала.

Лаванда вжималась в угол стола, с ужасом смотрела в открытую дверь и всхлипывала. В кладовке несколько Пожирателей смерти накладывали на Парвати одно заклинание за другим. Она — ненастоящая — тянула руки к Лаванде, смотрела огромными глазами и что-то беззвучно говорила. Настоящая же вспомнила заклинание, крикнула его и захлопнула дверцу.

А после скорее обняла вздрагивающую Лаванду. Через минуту обе успокоились. Лаванда вытерла глаза, глотнула воды и сказала:

— Но полки там тоже есть, я успела разглядеть.

— Значит, приоткрою, суну пакет и сразу закрою. Но ты палочку держи.

Так и сделали, и вышло хорошо, боггарт глянул на Парвати окровавленным глазом, но полностью превратиться не успел.

— Вино забыли убрать, — сказала Лаванда, когда Парвати повернула ключ в замке.

— Глинтвейн сварим. Это тоже вкусно.

Несколько шоколадок, и бодрость духа вернулось. Лаванда занялась мебелью в гостиной, Парвати — стенами и зеркалами в ванной. Они включили музыку, изредка хвалились друг перед другом или сочиняли ободрительные кричалки, и Парвати не могла припомнить, когда в последний раз у нее было настолько хорошее настроение. Работа спорилась, и скоро остался только шкафчик под раковиной — ужасно красивый, из бледно-розового мрамора, на изящный ножках, весь в крохотных завитушках. Парвати надеялась, что в нем не только трубы, а еще и полочки, уже почти вообразила, как классно можно будет расставить всю косметику, чтобы она не валялась в раковине, открыла дверцу — и сразу ее закрыла.

— Ладно, кладовка, — сказала Лаванда, — но насчет шкафчика обидно. Слышишь? — Она стукнула пяткой по дверце. — Неужели другого места в доме нет?

Другое место было — третий боггарт нашелся на чердаке. И пусть чердаком они пока пользоваться не собирались, но Лаванде было жаль шкафчика, а Парвати и кладовки тоже. Холодильник, из-за того, что и они, и служба доставки в магазине напутали с датами, обещали привезти недели через полторы. Но невозможно ведь каждый день пользоваться кладовкой с палочкой в руках?

Конечно, невозможно, нужно было вызывать мастеров, но до этого нужно было вывезти весь мусор и купить шторы, потом добыть целый фургон мебели из ИКЕА, потом у Джимми Чу вышла новая коллекция обуви, потом прорвало трубу с горячей водой — в общем, Парвати нашла дома у родителей потрепанный учебник по защите с третьего курса, и они пользовались им.

— На следующей неделе — точно вызываем, — решительно сказала Лаванда в очередной раз, — это невозможно. Я хочу достать шампунь, а он меня пугает, я хочу поставить шампунь, а он меня пугает еще раз.

— Конечно, вызываем, — согласилась Парвати. — Как думаешь, тот торшер никто за неделю не купит?

— Через неделю — точно вызываем. А пока можем наслаждаться, что у нас по боггарту на каждую.

— Лаванда, мы, конечно, не круто учились в школе, но даже ты должна знать, что три на двоих — это как минимум полтора на каждую.

— Да? Значит, нам надо завести собаку. Или хомячка?

— Зачем нам хомячок, и так весь дом в боггартах?

— Вот и я говорю, не нужен нам хомячок, и так у всех все есть.

Лаванда иногда бывала невыносимой, но Парвати это нравилось.

Это был торшер из матового белого металла с меховым абажуром — идеальный для их спальни. Потом прелестное кресло в цветочек в гостиную. Потом Лаванда из официантки превратилась в правую руку Розмерты, а Парвати не хотела вызывать специалистов одна. Потом и она нашла работу, из «Ежедневного пророка» уволился предсказатель, и они сами — сами! — связались с Парвати и предложили ей должность прорицателя. Работа ей нравилась, она составляла гороскопы и иногда помогала добавить драматичности заголовкам статей. В редакции ей было некомфортно, она делала предсказания дома, и иногда зачитывала их боггартам, даже тому — на чердаке, потому что уж кому-кому, а ему точно было ужасно скучно.

Вопрос с их истреблением не закрылся, но как-то сам сошел на нет, пока Лаванду снова не напугали сильно.

— Давай просто выкинем его вместе со шкафчиком? — предложила она после того, как раздраженно избила этот самый шкафчик мокрым полотенцем. — Купим новый, розовый или оранжевый, неважно, главное, что никто из него на меня выскакивать не будет.

— Можно подумать.

— Можно подумать? Только не говори, что тебе их жалко? — спросила Лаванда, и Парвати задумалась: может, и жалко.

Она думала, думала всю ночь и наутро решила, что нужно хотя бы попробовать что-то сделать. Вооружилась палочкой, учебником и шоколадками и отправилась на переговоры.

Они, честно говоря, не задались. Дело шло к ночи, Лаванда давно вернулась домой и несколько раз звала Парвати то ужинать, то погулять, то посмотреть кино, но та, упорством вся в отца, который однажды решил пересмотреть всего сезоны Пуаро за неделю — и пересмотрел, она не сдавалась. Открывала дверцу, пугалась, кричала заклинание, закрывала дверцу, приходила в себя — и снова открывала. Дело пошло на лад, когда страхи кончились, и боггарт начал повторяться. Сложно бояться Пожирателей смерти (даже настоящих), если ты их уже сегодня боялся. У всего есть пределы.

— Слушай, — сказала она и спрятала палочку за спину, — а не хочешь ли ты переехать на чердак? Или в кладовку? Лучше на чердак, кладовкой мы иногда пользуемся, но если хочешь, можно и в нее. Я почему спрашиваю, во-первых, Лаванда думает тебя выбросить, и я согласна, очень неприятно каждый раз всякое видеть, когда дверцу открываешь, а во-вторых, и там, и там есть другие — а вдвоем веселее, и все такое.

Пожиратели замерли. Трое растворились в воздухе, остался один. И он покачал головой! Парвати открыла рот, хоть и не делала этого с семи лет, но шок был огромным — боггарт ее понял, и он ответил! Возможно, весь магический мир давно уже общался с ними, но для нее это было открытием.

— Подожди, — сказала она, выбежала из ванны, превратила две чашки в кривоватые блокнот и ручку, вернулась и протянула ему.

Боггарт превратился в Минерву Макгонагалл, из того дня, когда она объявила на весь класс, что Парвати завалила тест по трансфигурации, боггарт посмотрел на нее, как на идиотку, и провел рукой по раковине — рука прошла сквозь.

— Это ведь замечательно! — восклицала Парвати через несколько минут, когда трясла, пыталась разбудить Лаванду. — Ты себе не представляешь, как это замечательно!

— Я представлю, — Лаванда открыла глаза и ловко уронила Парвати в кровать, — когда ты их всех загонишь в одно место.

Через две недели все боггарты оставили привычные места и переехали в третью спальню, она была маленькой, темной, и ею никогда не пользовались.

— Я имела в виду чердак, Мерлин, Парвати, конечно, я имела в виду чердак, — Лаванда бурчала столько же, сколько пришлось уговаривать боггартов, но было видно, что она рада.

***

— Я думаю, это все в твоей голове, — сказала Лаванда, и боггарт превратился в полусгнившую голову с одним глазом, — да, об этом я и говорю. Если бы вы умели превращаться во что-нибудь красивое, вас бы не пытались вывести, как каких-нибудь пикси.

— Но ты лучше пикси, — добавила Парвати, и Лаванда согласилась:

— Конечно, лучше, от пикси пользы никакой, а от вас сплошной адреналин, а он, между прочим, продлевает молодость, и все такое.

Лаванда ушла, а Парвати разбудила остальных двоих — она только недавно узнала, что они умеют спать, и была очень рада доверию — и начала рассказывать свой план. Он был простой, чтобы не голодать и не пугать людей зря, им нужно было ходить в кино на фильмы ужасов и, возможно, в парки аттракционов, но насчет них Парвати пока не была уверена.

— Только в кинотеатре нужно сидеть очень тихо, и превращаться в монстров нельзя.

Боггарты — снова Пожиратели с искрящимися палочками — кивнули. Один помахал рукой, мол, а что дальше.

— А дальше, Лаванда дело говорит, было бы очень классно, если бы вы превращались не только в страшное.

Боггарты задумались. Прижались друг к другу, потеряли форму, но сразу обрели новую, вместе. Они превратились в стену — с дурацкими обоями в цветочек из Ист-Энда, которые они не содрали только потому, что вместе с ними начала отваливаться известка. Они вздрогнули, и пошел звук, глухой, будто бы и правда из-за стены, сначала тихо, потом — громче, воу-воу, воу-воу, и сразу — «Томми работал в доках…»

— Парвати! — заорала Лаванда из соседней комнаты. — Выключи немедленно эту дрянь!

— Иди сюда! — крикнула Парвати в ответ. — Это они поют.

— А что-нибудь нормальное они петь могут? — спросила Лаванда, и Парвати пихнула ее в бок локтем. — Шучу, шучу. А тебе уже книгу о них пора писать, по-моему.

Парвати отмахнулась, но задумалась. И завела журнал. Он совсем не был похож на книгу, но она записывала в него все, что узнавала — боггарты спят, хотя обычные привидения так не делают, боггарты дружелюбны, просто не умеют это показывать понятно для человека, боггарты не любят яркий свет, потому что он их обжигает, боггарты любят музыку и — главное — умеют превращаться во что угодно, издавать любые звуки и совершенно не боятся смеха, когда им комфортно.

Когда второй журнал подходил к концу, они устраивали вечеринку. Не в честь него, конечно, в честь Невилла — он стал профессором Хогвартса, единственный, от кого такого не ждали — и вот, пожалуйста.

Вечер выдался замечательный, Невилл сиял и по кругу рассказывал всем, как проходил экзамены, как почти завалил их, потому что едва не упал в обморок от мандрагоры, Гермиона спорила с Дином по поводу чьих-то прав, Лаванда сколотила команду из четверых игроков в бридж и вовсю жульничала — и не только она. Вокруг стола взрывались фейерверки, тянулись цветные нити, летали карты, Падма немного перебрала с огневиски, утянула Парвати в угол и многословно говорила о том, как гордится, что всегда знала, из сестры выйдет толк. Парвати слушала, вежливо кивала, краем глаза, видела, как Симус потащил свою слишком юную спутницу наверх, прошла минута, может, две, и на втором этаже закричали. Лаванда не оторвалась от игры, приглушила музыку, крикнула:

— Скажи, что ты от Парвати, и они успокоятся!

Симус, видимо, сказал, и, видимо, помогло, потому что вниз они спустились нескоро, довольные и слегка помятые.

Парвати слушала Падму дальше, а сама думала, интересно, если их боггарты перестали пугать Симуса, когда узнали, что он ее друг, значит, другие боггарты не будут пугать ее?

Следующим утром она связалась с Гарри. Он не жил на Гриммо, но дом не продал, и боггарта так и не вывел.

— Он на втором этаже, — сказал Гарри, когда они зашли в дом. — Тебе помощь нужна?

— Нет, — ответила она.

Помощь была не нужна, но если бы и да, она не стала бы его дергать. Когда они встретились, он был веселый, бодрый, все благодарил ее за отличный вечер, но стоило зайти внутрь, он изменился. Не погрустнел, но снова стал похож на себя в детстве, потерянный мальчишка в дурацких очках. Он бродил по комнатам, а Парвати пошла наверх.

Боггарт был там: еще до того, как он появился, она почувствовала легкий сладкий запах — и о нем никто не писал, потому что вряд ли оставался рядом, чтобы принюхаться. В центре комнаты появился темный сгусток, он рос, рос, пока вместо потолка над ней не появилось мрачное грозовое небо.

Сзади ахнул Гарри, Парвати схватила его за руку, попросила пока не доставать палочку и снова повернулась к боггарту. Сказала:

— Привет, меня зовут Парвати, я друг, не надо меня бояться.

Боггарт замер. Превратился в огромного, ростом с Парвати, тигра, сделал шаг к ним, но передумал, сел, умыл щеку и вопросительно поднял кончик хвоста.

— Что это было? — спросил Гарри, когда Парвати поговорила с боггартом, убедила его зайти в темную коробку — ее изобретение! — и они вышли из дома.

— Это, мой дорогой друг, — ответила она и широко улыбнулась, — было открытие века.

Были проблемы, были трудности, у боггартов тоже случалось плохое настроение, Парвати несколько раз думала бросить эту затею, однажды едва не спалила все черновики в камине, но рядом всегда была Лаванда — теперь уже руководитель и совладелец новых «Трех метел» в Нортгемптоне — она жалела, она помогала, советовала, хвалила и иногда ругала. Парвати изучала, проверяла и проверяла снова, теперь у них в доме жило семеро боггартов, и материала для изучения было достаточно.

Самым сложным временем выдалась зима. Было темно, уныло, Парвати скучала и грустила, боггарты сбивались в кучу в углу под потолком и отказывались работать. Писать не хотелось, думать тоже, и однажды утром Парвати решила, что все, никакой больше книги, но — пусть утро и было неудачным — день оказался одним из лучших. Перед обедом к ним в дверь постучалась миссис Смит — сквиб с соседней улицы. Она сказала, что наслышана о талантах Парвати и хочет узнать, сколько будет стоить избавиться от боггарта на чердаке, а то скоро внуки приедут, как бы беды не случилось.

Парвати забрала боггарта бесплатно, и к ужину вокруг их дома летала дюжина сов с письмами, просьбами за любое вознаграждение сделать то же.

— Почему они пишут мне, если они им мешают?

— Потому что ты делаешь это за десять минут и не разносишь заклинаниями полдома.

Они придумали сумму, написали ответы, угостили сов печеньем и отправили обратно. Больше писем не было, и Парвати нервничала, беспокоилась и едва не рухнула без чувств от письма, которое принесла лощеная черная сова с серебряной цепочкой и знакомым с детства логотипом.

Письмо было от «Флориш и Блоттс», и было оно о том, что — дорогая мисс Патил, до нас дошли слухи о вашей работе с боггартами, и мы были бы счастливы предложить свои услуги по издательству вашей книги, если таковая имеется или планируется. Дальше были какие-то ненужные слова, сроки, информация по авторским гонорарам.

— Надо подумать, — сказала Лаванда, когда они уже попрыгали на диване, радостно поверещали, открыли шампанское и отдышались.

— О чем тут думать? — спросила Парвати и глотнула прямо из бутылки. — Надо немедленно соглашаться.

Через полгода, когда первый тираж «Всей правды о боггартах» разлетелся, даже не попав в магазины, второй кончился через три дня, и только пятый был доступен по всей Англии, Лаванда признала, что Парвати была права и молодец, что сразу согласилась.

Книга — на первый взгляд простая черная обложка, но она была зачарованная, изображение на ней было страшным (но не ужасным) для каждого, кто держал ее перед собой. Ее хотели все, из Хогвартса и Шармбатона пришли официальные письма, там были комплименты, они были везде, но еще и запрос на то, чтобы книгу включили в учебные программы. Приходили и другие письма. Ивестные ученые, о которых ни она, ни Лаванда ни разу не слышали, исследователи, испытатели, десятки людей хотели встретиться с Парвати, чтобы обсудить потенциал ее разработок, чтобы сказать, что книга отличная или — изредка — отвратительная, кто-то просил автограф, кто-то хотел сфотографироваться вместе, и это было непривычно и странно.

Но, конечно, ужасно приятно.

В пятую годовщину совместной жизни они устроили камерный праздник дома. Сначала собирались пойти в какое-нибудь новое место, но такие походы всегда сопровождались журналистами, фотографами, и они решили остаться дома.

Лаванда потягивала любимое клубничное вино, Парвати пила ледяное шампанское, почти все подарки были открыты, остался только последний — для Парвати. Боггарты тоже были в гостиной, темным облаком висели около ноутбука, смотрели Ютуб, прохождения крипи-игр, реакции людей на фильмы ужасов. Плейлист кончился, и они превратились в кучу пушистых, мяукающих котят.

— И не надейтесь, — сказала Парвати, — мы всю неделю этому учились.

Котята вздохнули, пискнули еще раз, но Парвати и не думала вставать. Тогда они прижались друг к другу и превратились в тролля. В гостиной был высокий потолок, но троллю все равно пришлось скрючиться, чтобы его не задеть — в прошлый раз Лаванда очень ясно дала понять, что происходит с боггартами, которые пачкают потолок. Тролль почесал подбородок, печально вздохнул, кончиком пальца провел по тачпаду и нажал на «плей». Начался следующий плейлист. Боггарты разделились и снова повисли облаком.

Парвати подмигнула Лаванде и взяла свой последний подарок. Большой квадрат — пластинка — выделялся среди прочих, поэтому она решила открыть его последним. Другие подарки были завернуты в изысканную бумагу, этот же был в пестрой упаковке в цветочек, на ощупь она напоминала обои и выглядела смутно знакомой.

Парвати порвала обертку, вытащила пластинку и рассмеялась:

— Из всех песен, из всей музыки мира…

— Вся музыка мира, дорогая моя, это не наша песня. — Лаванда поставила пластинку и протянула руку Парвати: — Позволь пригласить тебя на танец?

Песня была в непривычной джазовой обработке, и под нее даже получилось танцевать. Лаванда напевала, и Парвати тоже — в конце концов, слова этой песни она знала лучше любых других.

— Нужно держаться за то, что есть, и неважно, получится или нет, мы есть друг у друга и этого достаточно для любви…

«We’ll give it a shot!» 


End file.
